Luke Quill
Luke Quill, '''also known as '''Altis, is the Kamen Rider of the same name, and the brother of Michael Quill. Character History Luke used to be an ordinary guy living in a small town. He'd had a girlfriend who wasn't as satisfied with their life as he was, and one day, while they were together, she told him about something that had changed her life, given her power: a Taint. Recognizing that she'd been taken over, Luke destroyed her, but failed to kill the Taint. It got into his body, but for whatever reason, was too weak to take him over, only altered him, gave him enhanced reflexes and made him capable of using an upgraded model of the augmentation system used to create the Kamen Riders. It also destroyed Luke's consciousness: when he woke up, he was a blank slate. Calling himself Shawn, Luke rented out a room in a small town which had just lost several of its teenagers in a gruesome, mysterious incident with only one survivor. He went out at night several times, looking for the Taint responsible, but nothing apparently came of it. One day, he asked the survivor, Joey, about the "bugs" that had killed his friends. That night, he went out looking for the Taint, only to realize he was being followed by Joey's father, Kev: Joey had disappeared. Luke realized that Joey was looking for closure, and the two went on to discover the Ant Taint and its creations, which Luke fought and killed. Taking father and son home, Luke drove off. Luke next took a job as a night watchman at a local warehouse, where he ended up battling Wolf Taint. It got the scent of his fellow watchman, Carl Jacobi, and tracked him back to his house, where Luke finished the monster off. His next monster turned out to be a local homeless man named Paulie, who'd started turning into a monster. Luke got a little help from a homeless girl named Tana, who didn't want him to hurt Paulie, but he explained that if the changes were happening by themselves, the only thing to do was kill the infected, which is exactly what Luke did. Later, a videotape was found of him and a female Rider fighting off the Horse Taint. He had been arrested for the murder of the human who had been Horse Taint, and another Rider called Versa arranged for a reporter named Madeleine Moore to sneak in and break him out. Before he could explain much of anything to her, two more Taints attacked, and he fought them off. Versa appeared, and Luke attacked him, but he escaped. Luke dropped Madeleine off at her motel, but wouldn't give her any more help than that. When Madeleine returned to her home, Luke and his brother went to warn her to leave town. However, the next day she interfered in the fight with Crow Taint. Almost patronizingly, he told her to leave: he couldn't keep looking out for her in the middle of this increasingly dangerous fight. Sending one of his allies to escort her home, he went looking for the other active Taint. Eventually, he discovered Komodo Taint--and Madeleine and her friend already being attacked--in the sewers. He fought, but the monster's bacteria-laden breath almost killed him before his allies arrived to finish the fight. It took some time for him to recover, though two more Taint attacks came right on top of the other, forcing him to get back up and fight quickly. The antidote to the Komodo Taint's venom did help him resist Cobra Taint's bites in that battle. Afterwards, Altis attempted to offer some cold comfort to Madeleine, whose sister he'd just helped destroy as a taint, but he was interrupted by the arrival of a new, unusual Taint. After issuing some threats, the creature blasted all of them out a window. Altis took Madeleine to another hideout, and along with Faye and Mike, back to base, where he parted ways with the others to test an experimental weapon. During Madeleine's induction into the organization, Altis was out investigating a Taint who'd killed five policemen in one night. Personality Luke is quiet and focused on his mission, behaving with an almost alien dedication to whatever work he's doing. Over and over, people describe his gaze as "it felt like he was looking into your soul." His catchphrase, said directly before he kills a Taint, is "Death is the greatest mercy." Arsenal Wanderer= *Hammer *Altis Kick |-| Breaker= |-| Tidal= *Harpoon (Oceanic Restoration) |-| Heaven= *Sword *Altis Kick *Wings |-| Surpass= Appearance Luke has slightly long chestnut-brown hair, perma-stubble, and a thin face with sunken cheeks and piercing eyes. Thanks to the Taint attack, he has a network of visible vein-like blue and green organs visible through his chest. Trivia *Altis's aliases include Shawn Mugel and Andy Mulligan. Category:Kamen Rider Altis Category:Good Category:Characters Category:Riders